How Many Nerds Make Up A Herd?
by sabra jaguar
Summary: Rip finds he's not the only leader whose teammates like to wander...


A/n: Just a shameless excuse to have two of my favorite teams sharing space for a bit. First season Legends, probably around season 3, 4...ish for Stargate SG-1. And none are mine.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson." The man gestured to the others with him. "We're peaceful explorers from Earth."

Unsurprisingly, it was Dr. Palmer who stepped forward first. "You're from Earth? Hey, we're from Earth, too! Not 'Earth 2' like Barry's multiverse Earth 2, but I mean Earth, also. Oh, I'm Ray. Ray Palmer."

Rip Hunter felt a headache coming on.

Equally unsurprising to Rip was Leonard Snart pointing out what Ray failed to notice. "Peaceful explorers with military grade weapons?"

The grey-haired man from the other team, who seemed more authoritative than Daniel Jackson did, was the one who answered Snart. "_Cautious_, peaceful explorers from Earth." He cradled his own weapon in his arms. "Who are wondering how other presumably peaceful explorers from Earth managed to find their way out to these parts..."

While Rip tried to decide how to answer without putting the timeline at too much risk, Professor Stein glanced over the other team, clearly perplexed. "What time period is this? In our time, we have not yet achieved interstellar travel. Is this our far future?"

Wide-eyed, the blonde woman mouthed "future?" to her teammates. The grey-haired leader shrugged in response to her unspoken question and instead answered Stein's with, "Classified."

Rip rolled his eyes. "Not in the 22nd century." To his team, he added, "Their team is known as SG-1, their names are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, the aforementioned Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, and they travel to distant worlds by means of a device called the Stargate which opens wormholes to additional Stargates located on those other worlds. And Dr. Palmer, Professor Stein, I would not recommend you attempt any experiments upon the device."

The leader of the other team stared in stunned disbelief. "How did you-"

The scientists on Rip's team perked up at the mention of a device that could be used to instantaneously travel through space. "I'd love to take a look at this 'Stargate,'" Ray said wistfully.

"As would I," Stein added. "To think there exists a device that enables one to just step out onto another world? Astonishing!"

"By means of a stable wormhole? I mean, the power required to harness that alone-"

"Within a system of devices small enough to be of practical use..."

Daniel stepped forward eagerly. "We could take you to see it, if you want."

Major Carter at least had the presence of mind to ask, "With your permission, sir?"

Her commanding officer sighed as he waved them away. "Run along, kids. Have fun with your new playmates. Shoot them if their eyes get glowy." With the scientists trotting off, half of them eager to witness a technological marvel and the other half eager to show it off, O'Neill glared half-heartedly at Rip. "Now look what you've done. I had my geeks all neatly gathered together in one place, and your people just had to go and scatter them. Now I'll have to send Teal'c out later to round them up again."

Rip glanced over at his equally wayward team and sighed. Kendra had apparently discovered that Dr. Jackson was an Egyptologist, and was engaged in an animated discussion with him, presumably about her original life's heritage. Dr. Palmer didn't seem to mind the attention his fiancee was paying to another man as he and Professor Stein debated the 'gate's mechanics with the other team's resident astrophysicist, Major Carter. Jax stood close by Stein, but from the expression on his face he was very much over his counterpart's fascination with the giant ring that enabled travel to distant worlds. (Though Rip could imagine the young man having more of an interest in the alien device if he could remove Stein and Palmer's enthusiastic commentary.) The rest of Rip's team were eyeing the remaining member of O'Neill's warily, though Teal'c seemed unaffected by their feelings towards him, the alien warrior raising a placid eyebrow at the threat he apparently posed. Rip turned his attention back to O'Neill, pinching the bridge of his nose in weary resignation.

"What method would you recommend employing?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this bit of silliness. Would love to know what you think!


End file.
